x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mulder
This could be a very good project. You should probably copy episode and character outlines from Wikipedia. If I was running this place I'd focus more on finer details like meanings, inside jokes, fan terminology, obscure facts, etc. Good luck. General Specific 01:48, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Developing a community & Wikipedia images I'm certainly not an "expert" in developing a community, as I seem to be in the same boat as you with my own wikicity. However, there is info on developing a community and "promoting" your wiki at the Central Wikicity. I'm really only a casual fan of the X-Files (no dvd's, but I was a big fan in my youth), and I don't visit message boards and such. It's probably hard to build a community nowadays because the show is gone, but if they ever get around to making that movie they promised oh-so-long ago, then you might see a little expansion. I just added the site to my IE favorites, so I'll try to contribute more. I'm not as good a writer as you are and can't do Defiant-class Mulder-type articles, but I'll do what I can. Anyways, I have a separate question. How do you feel about exporting some pictures from Wikipedia? I gather that you have some DVD's (at least the movie), and you would want original contributions, but I can make a template or something to explain the origin of the image.--Tim Thomason 06:19, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Administrator Rights Sorry, I haven't been here for a couple of days because of computer-related problems. Anyways, if you think I'm ready for administratorship here, go right ahead, I won't object, and I have a feeling no one else will. There are some minor MediaWiki changes I would make (MediaWiki:Noarticletext), but other than some minor vandal-relieving problems, there's not much else I'd be doing, admin-wise. I am familiar with the art of administratorship, so I am able to do it. I sent a note to a couple of people at Memory Alpha (Krevaner, Mike Nobody) since they mentioned X-Files on their user page, and at least Krevaner and Vedek Dukat expressed interest. I'm not sure how much my state stubs and J. Edgar Hoover and Vampire pages have been helpful, as I am often interested in minor things like that than the bigger things, which are still desperately needed. I'm sure a full state and Dana Scully and alien would be more helpful. I like to cover the topic completely and use every mention from the series, which isn't viable for Dana Scully and alien. I also have trouble wrapping my head around all the Conspiracy episodes (Supersoldier, Bounty Hunter, Syndicate). Since the site is new, and it's always nice to have a helping hand, I graciously accept your "nomination" for administratorship.--Tim Thomason 06:50, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) A Note from Administrator Thomason Just giving you a short thanks for the adminship. I already created the Noarticletext, which I believe would be quite useful. I'll try going through the Special pages and maybe making some policy pages (although according to the Central Wikicity, the less policy the better). Anyways, thanks again.--Tim Thomason 22:03, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re (reply): Recurring Characters I would define both John Doggett and Monica Reyes as "Main characters" (as they were in the opening credits), and since Reyes appeared in 4 Season 8 episodes prior to being a main character (This is Not Happening, Empedocles, Essence, and Existence) she would also be a "recurring character." I used Memory Alpha as the basis for defining who should or shouldn't be on the list. Doggett seems to have been an opening credits character from the get go (his first appearance, Within). I, perhaps incorrectly, placed all of Skinner's appearances even though he was main credited partially in the 9th season. Scully was a main character throughout the series, and Mulder was a main character for the first 7 seasons. His multiple appearances in the 8th season might qualify him for "recurring" status (I put a list on his page). So the way I see it, if we put Reyes in, we should put Mulder in and change Skinner's list a bit. In fact, I'm going to try and see how it looks.--Tim Thomason 02:53, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Images Thanks for the suggestion, but since it's your DVD collection, you should probably decide where to put the images (somewhat joking). The way I see it the most visible pages (ones linked from the Main Page, and/or most Popular subjects) should be the first to receive images. I already uploaded an image of Frank Black (here), that I got from Wikipedia, but the pages desperately needing images would be Dana Scully, Chris Carter, Walter Skinner, Cigarette Smoking Man, John Doggett, and maybe Millennium (the Wikipedia logo is really small, so I didn't upload it). The longest page that should conceivably have an image, but currently doesn't, is Morris Fletcher, but since I spent a couple hours yesterday creating that page, instead of creating a needed page, I understand it would be selfish to ask for an image of him (or Vampire or J. Edgar Hoover or any other selfishly created non-pertinent information).--Tim Thomason 03:56, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Thank you You're welcome. I figured I was going to complete Season 2 sometime this week, and I guess I started early (Monday just started where I'm at). I retrieved the guest star and sidebar info from TV.com, but I plan to go over it with Imdb to make sure it matches. Thanks for fixing the non-alphabetic characters (It's hard to find those and I figured I was going to fix them for things like Căluşari later, but they serve as good redirects). As for Morris Fletcher, he was pretty much the star of both "Dreamland" episodes (it's Michael McKean, the guy who switches minds with Mulder), "All About Yves," and "Jump the Shark." He has a cameo in "Three of a Kind" but Dreamland, on the Season 6 DVD, is probably the best place to find images.--Tim Thomason 07:29, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Sources I'm not really a DVD guy, so I don't have any X-Files DVD's (I might buy one around Christmastime, but I'm not gonna buy all 9 anytime soon). I use tv.com and imdb for episode pages (info like writers, airdates, guest stars) and I use online transcripts for most other info (Inside the X has all X-Files and Lone Gunmen episodes and TwizTV has most Millennium episodes). So if I want to find all episodes that list "Oklahoma," I put "+Oklahoma site:insidethex.co.uk" into the search engine (Google), collect all X-Files/Lone Gunmen info (in my own words of course), and then put "+Oklahoma site:twiztv.com/scripts/millennium" and collect any Millennium info. Online scripts and transcripts sometimes have incorrect spelling, so I have to look out for that, and also it is tough to tell what the episode is about from the transcript, so I usually rely on memory or an episode summary (I guess tv.com would be good, but failing that a simple search for episode info will bring up plenty of online episode summaries), but I have a really good memory, so I don't have to rely on summaries that often.--Tim Thomason 08:17, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Morris Fletcher Good catch, Morris Fletcher is definitely a recurring character. I used TV.com's original list and expanded from there so there is still a possibility that there may be some missing recurring characters, but I think we still have most of them. By "my method" I still count two-parters as two episodes, which is why I set the limit at 3 episodes, so that every guy who shows up in a two parter wouldn't have to be included, unless they actually "re-occur" in another story. There are some 3-part storys (Gethsemane-Redux-Redux II) for example, but they are unavoidable, as moving it up to 4 occurences would begin to "x"-out some well-known recurring characters. I knew there was something up with Season 8, as you were trying to finish up all the info (good job, by the way). I'm still a little perplexed as to how you didn't remember Fletcher, but I guess you're not as much a fan of the comedic episodes as I am, which would make sense if you're a huge fan of Season 8. You'll probably recognize McKean/Fletcher when you see him though.--Tim Thomason 04:46, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) : Good job on the images, not just Fletcher, but Doggett, Reyes, and Hoover. I understand why you would want to get a pic of pre-swapped Fletcher, and the image is really good because it does stress the fact that he is still a "shadowy" figure. Speaking of images, what does the "x" next to Frank Black and Scott Blevins mean on your user page? I thought it might have meant they had images, but you seem to be removing "imaged" pages, so do they mean you are going to place new/different images on those two pages?--Tim Thomason 03:55, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC)